stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Khnum
Khnum is a Goa'uld System Lords, which led to prejudice the latest queens preventing the extinction of species during the attack of the planet Harset. It 'was recognized as the Supreme System Lord for his altruistic toward Goa'uld race. History Unlike the other Goa'uld System Lords and his peers, Khnum has never held a high profile, and this has allowed the Goa'uld to remain in the shadow of the greatest kings. While coming to Earth in the wake of Ra, Khnum has decided to limit its sphere of influence in a few locations on the planet, from which it is transported using a pyramid ship, thousands of people without arousing the attention of the Goa'uld its rivals. For nearly a millennium, the Goa'uld after transport through small shuttles whole families in his stellar domain with the aim of making them work in the mines active Naquadah and Trinium. Abandoned the Earth after the expulsion of Ra, Khnum made its return on the planet Ombos that became the capital of his empire stellar. Fortified and wiped off the star maps, Ombos became the center of political goa'uld Khnum where he built a almost exact copy of the mother of Ra as his residence. For over 2000 years the planet was under the full control of the Goa'uld while the world population grew slowly. Despite minor disputes, Khnum never became the subject of bloody wars until his rule was not absorbed in the war broke out unexpectedly to fill the power vacuum caused by the death of Ra by the Tau'rì. Fearing to be killed, Khnum gave much of his teritory to the System Lord Apophis and his enemy Heru'ur. Remained on the sidelines, Khnum witnessed the destruction of Heru'ur first, and then the same Apophis at the hands of replicators. Partially regained its lost territory, Khnum had immediately after bowing to a new emerging goa'uld which forced him back to a forced allegiance. The last few years saw a gradual disintegration of the empire of the same Khnum, who had to seek asylum in his own lord Anubis, when a riot on the planet Arteng, forced him to flee. The nursery, however, was short-lived because the unexpected outlet Dakara from the Jaffa rebels, forced again to flee the Goa'uld. Looking for a safe place, Khnum arrived at the planet Harset where he decided to join a group of Goa'uld who still believed possible the restoration of the empire. Stargate Armageddon Member of the Alliance New Mind, Khnum proposes to shift the Goa'uld queens on the planet Kom Ombo after becoming aware that the planet Harset coordinates were discovered by enemies FJN (Free Jaffà Nation) and Tau'ri thanks to a Tok'ra spy. Despite the negative vote, Khnum moves in secret the latest queens on the planet Kom Ombo witnessing the fall of planet Harset, and New Mind alliance (Ep: Fallen) Khnum order the invasion of the planet Eskal to recover the invisibility technology that was in possession of the Goa'uld Hathor, only to collide with the SG1 team. After being captured and infected them with the purpose of eliciting further information lets you run in order to infect the Tau'ri population. His plan is discovered, however, and a second team manages to get the care and avoid a massacre on the planet Earth. Despite this failure, the planet Eskal back under Goa'uld control (Ep:The Gods awaken) Following one of underlord known as Nesmeti, he claimed the planet as his personal possession, effectively creating an autonomous kingdom within the territories of Khnum (Tok'ra font). Following the disappearance of the System Lord Samedi claims the planet Necropolis control making it a symbol of the planet for future Goa'uld. (Ep: Mystification). After the theft of a fundamental crystal for the knowledge of the Asgard technology, Khnum Nesmeti send his son to retrieve the stolen technology on the planet Khenem. Following the battle with the Tau'ri fleet, he decides to call up the various Goa'uld most powerful of the moment in order to sign a military alliance against the common enemy. Thanks to a particularly convincing dialectic, convinces the Goa'uld to come together under his command and dichiarere war against the Tau'ri. (Ep:The Return of the Gods). The System Lord is contacted by the Tau'ri as according to the Tok'ra, the Goa'uld and particularly khnum has sufficient Ha'tak MK II can fight the invasion of Malecathi race, the System Lord decides to go to war but it requires that it is a formal act which is decided and agreed to Hasara Station. At the head of the entire fleet Ha'tak holding the new System Lord, Khnum guide numerous assaults and defenses against Malecathi with mixed success. Suddenly during the war, the Malecathi abandon the Milky Way returning to their galaxy. Following their withdrawal and dissolution of the Free Jaffa Nation, Khnum requires full recognition of the Neo Goa'uld Empire by the power remaining in the Milky Way. With this official act, Khnum was elected Supreme System Lord driving the renewed Goa'uld Empire. (Ep: Unexpected allies) Send the planet Dua'netu (Ta Sekhet A'at), a Jaffa team in order to reclaim the planet and study the fabled sect known as "The Legacy", but after losing the entire patrol, makes the mistake of bringing the planet a small fleet of Ha'tak. After a short, fierce battle on board each vessel, the crew is killed and replaced by members of the sect itself, which thanks to the two ships leave the planet, wreaking havoc and death. Despite the deployment of forces in the field, Khnum can not curb this threat so as to be affected other System Lords. A summit to Hasara station ends in a bloodbath, forcing the Goa'uld to figgire with two survivors aboard his flagship. After surviving an attack by an emissary of the Goa'uld known as "The Legacy", he decides to send on hasara Station, a massive dose of poison for symbionts. The poison kills the whole sect to complete, except for one member, who left the once de sealed station. Having reassured the remaining System Lords that the threat has been eradicated, back to look for the last survivor (Ep: The Olympus Fallen) Having tracked down all the planets which once belonged to the Supreme System Lord Ra , Khnum decide to conquer one after another, and the first victim of this expansion is just the planet Terella , until then been governed by a form of elective democracy. The System Lord sends the planet's surface previously, numerous agents Goa'uld with the aim of destabilizing the Terellans company, bringing it to a kind of civil war. As the forces sent natively manage to take full control of the Goa'uld pyramid, the population rebelled inflicting some significant losses and forcing Khnum to grant some freedom to the slave population. After sending its own underlord, it has increased the Jaffa presence on the planet, sending an entire Horus Guards legion ,but the presence of the latter increased the mood of the Terellans by forcing the Supreme System Lord to send Goa'uld Zipacna as the new sovereign of he planet. Fifth Goa'uld Dinasty By the end of the last conflict, Khnum has managed to stabilize the territory occupied by the Goa'uld, eliminating potential distractions and taking advantage of many of the System Lord's faithful ones. By exploiting the favorable situation, the Goa'uld induce tau'rì to summon a summit. For the occasion, the Free Nation of Jaffa, the Tok'ra, the Tollan and the Tau'rì themselves will gather for the official division of the galaxy. But the summit fails because of the reetou, again appearing after years of oblivion. The Goa'uld led by Khnum first show their hostility by beginning a new conflict with the Free jaffa nation, but following the worsening of the interstellar sit-up, they are forced to cease hostilities and fold back into their own borders. The Goa'uld territories assailants are under attack and the same Khnum must defend the same Khenem planet from the Reetou attacks. Tired of undergoing attacks and with a decimated fleet, Khnum decides to directly attack the Reetou on their native planet, Reetalia. The Goa'uld can destroy the main enemy planet but discovers the presence of a second enemy outpost before losing some of its ships. Knowing the superiority of the reetou, Khnum convinces tau'rì and survivors of the alliance, to engage Reetou forces in a last battle and for the occasion uses the hidden weapon on the Saqqara planet. Then in common with the other galaxy powers, seals the weapon used again on the Saqqara planet with the order that it can never use it again. But the Supreme System Lord, though weakened, finally gets the recognition of the new Goa'uld empire and the continuation of his race. Now sure of his influence and authority, he founded the fifth goa'uld dynasty. Personality Serious and pragmatic, Khnum is a goa'uld who, although not in favor of the other powers of the galaxy, and in particular the Free Jaffa nation and tau'rìs, understands the need to associate itself to achieve their goals. Strangely altruistic to a Goa'uld, the System Lord has earned his goa'uld leadership rating for saving the last goa'uld queen from the extermination to the fall of the planet Harset. Though he is one of the oldest Goa'ulds, he has developed a strangely open and democratic government that allows him to govern large masses of population without any apparent problem. Mithology Khnum (/kəˈnuːm/; also spelled Khnemu) was one of the earliest Egyptian deities, originally the god of the source of the Nile River. Since the annual flooding of the Nile brought with it silt and clay, and its water brought life to its surroundings, he was thought to be the creator of the bodies of human children, which he made at a potter's wheel, from clay, and placed in their mothers' wombs. He later was described as having moulded the other deities, and he had the titles Divine Potter and Lord of created things from himself. Khnum is the third aspect of Ra. He is the god of rebirth, creation and the evening sun, although this is usually the function of Atum. The worship of Khnum centered on two principal riverside sites, Elephantine Island and Esna, which were regarded as sacred sites. At Elephantine, he was worshipped alongside Anuket and Satis as the guardian of the source of the Nile River. His significance led to early theophoric names of him, for children, such as Khnum-Khufwy – Khnum is my Protector, the full name of Khufu, builder of the Great Pyramid.Khnum has also been related to the deity Min. Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:System Lord's Categoria:Egyptian Pantheon Categoria:Supreme System Lords